


Guitar Lessons

by Dumb_Scotticus



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Guitars, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, artistic liberties taken on how guitars work, i dont know anything about guitars, vinny's lips deserve a character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Scotticus/pseuds/Dumb_Scotticus
Summary: “No, hang on,” Vinny says, putting a hand on the neck of the instrument and guiding it back into Joel’s lap. He puts his other hand around Joel’s side to reach the body of the guitar, resting his hand next to Joel’s on the strings.Vinny teaches Joel how to do a weird sound on a guitar. Fluff ensues.





	Guitar Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This fic is about fictionalized versions of the public personas of real people. I do not ship the real versions of them, nor do I want them to get together. I make no claim that this represents them accurately or truthfully. I do not know how these real people behave in private, and therefore could not write them as real people. As such, this is about fictional versions of people. Imagine an actor playing themself in a movie. Or like Adam West in all the shit he’s played himself in. This fic is about exaggerated and flanderized versions of people who I know essentially nothing about. I do not care what the real Vinesauce folks do in private, and this fic is, once again, not representative of them or their real lives.  
> That being said, please enjoy, and if you are hate-reading this, please practice healthier life choices and self care. 
> 
>  
> 
> i got this idea from a stock photo.
> 
> also theres not enough not-smut vinnoel.

The sound of a guitar solo floats around the room out of slightly tinny speakers. Vinny invited Joel over, Joel wanted to show him a chord progression he was thinking about so Vinny brought over his guitar, they started talking about music, and eventually they got on the topic of Vinny’s own songs. An unannounced Red Vox single was set to be released next week, and Vinny decided to let Joel listen to the demo version of it before the official release. They sat together in Vinny’s apartment, Joel holding Vinny’s acoustic guitar, listening until the very last note of the solo marking the end of the song.

“Man!” Joel says enthusiastically, “How the hell do you make that noise near the end? It’s super fuckin’ cool, man, it sounds like you’re forcing the fucking guitar to play notes at gunpoint or something,” he says. Vinny snorts a laugh, chuckling briefly.

“It’s actually not that difficult, I learned it a little while ago,” he replies. “I thought it was cool, too, so I sorta overused it in this song.”

“Nahhhh, I don’t think you overused it.”

“Yeah?” Vinny says, and Joel nods. “Are you just saying that so I’ll show you how to do it?” Vinny asks. Joel starts laughing, Vinny giggling along with him.

“You got me, man, I was just buttering you up so you’d teach me your awesome shredding skills,” says Joel sarcastically.

“Here,” Vinny says, “Let me show you,” and Joel extends the guitar out across from him. His face twists in confusion when Vinny stands up, circling behind Joel. Tilting his head back to look at Vinny, he starts to raise up the guitar. “No, hang on,” Vinny says, putting a hand on the neck of the instrument and guiding it back into Joel’s lap. He puts his other hand around Joel’s side to reach the body of the guitar, resting his hand next to Joel’s on the strings. He feels the side of Vinny’s hand brush against his and holds back a blush with sheer force of will when Vinny’s head gets a little closer to his left shoulder.

“Um,” says Joel eloquently.

“Here, gimme your hand,” says Vinny.

“Um,” says Joel again, even more eloquently than the first time.

He lets Vinny take his hand and wrap it around the neck of the guitar, moving individual fingers onto different frets. He feels the weight of Vinny’s hand clasped over his, mirroring the positions of his fingers. A stray hair tickles the side of Joel’s face, and it cements the fact of how close their heads are. Not to say they haven’t been this close before. They’ve taken pictures with arms around each other, maybe with Rev or Imakuni in the back, too, but the softness of the atmosphere, the genuine, comfortable silence him and Vinny are sharing in that moment makes it… _different_. Joel doesn’t know _why_ exactly it’s different, but it is. It’s different than normal, and neither of them are being funny, and Vinny’s been showing him how to make this weird noise and guiding his hand for the past minute and a half, and he hasn’t absorbed any of it. He feels like he’s playing with a sieve, but the sand is useful guitar techniques and he's only retaining the pebbles of _holy shit why do the calluses on Vinny’s fingers feel so nice on mine?_

“D’you wanna try by yourself?” Says Vinny, and Joel flinches on reflex. “Oh, shit. You’re welcome for shouting that directly into your ear,” he says with a small laugh, standing up straight. Joel is less concerned about the loud noise than the feeling of hot breath on his ear. Vinny circles back to his seat across from him while Joel tries to put his fingers back on the parts of the strings they’re meant to be.

“Sorry, man, I sorta… Spaced out there for a minute,” he says, and he can feel his face starting to heat up in slight embarrassment. Vinny rolls his eyes and scoots his chair closer. He takes Joel’s hands again and puts them in place. He repeats the motions from before, and Joel is thankful for the fighting chance to pay attention. Joel prays Vinny doesn’t notice how clammy his hands are.

“Ew, Joel, your hands are sweaty as fuck,” says Vinny with perfect timing.  
Vinny is smiling in amusement when Joel looks up from the guitar to his eyes. He notices Vinny swallow hard from his peripheral vision, and for some reason seeing Vinny express-- _Nervousness? Embarrassment? Whatever that was--_ is reassuring. He feels Vinny’s fingers twitch on top of his own. He starts to wonder how long they’ve been staring into each other’s eyes. His thought is cut short when Vinny’s face gets just a little closer to his own. Then a little closer than that. And Joel closes his eyes, and he wonders if he’s reading this correctly, and he dares to squint one eye open, and Vinny’s eyes are closed now, and his nose is touching his, and then they’re kissing. It happens too fast for him to keep track of when Vinny’s hands moved from cradling his to being on his shoulders, but he takes the opportunity to move the guitar out of the way. It hits the floor quite a bit harder than he intended it to, but he quickly decides that’s something he can worry about later. Especially when one of Vinny’s hands moves to the back of his neck and pulls him in a little closer. They’re both sitting on the edges of their seats, pressed together between them, and Joel wraps his arms around Vinny’s torso, kissing him harder, moving his tongue against Vinny’s lips in a way that could almost be accidental, but a soft sigh from the other man convinces him to do it again. Joel can feel the beard rubbing against his face as the two kiss more fervently, he feels Vinny’s tongue meet his own, and he's breathing hard and he thinks he is too, and Joel pulls away for a full breath of air and instantly regrets the loss of contact. Vinny looks at him expectantly. Joel opens his mouth to say something, but is immediately distracted by how hot Vinny’s slightly swollen lips are, and it takes him a moment of composing himself to choke out any speech.

“I uh… You’re… Um…” Joel trails off.

“Yeah… You… Yeah,” Vinny agrees.

Joel laughs once, and it’s partially amusement at how stupid they both are, and half nervous, unbelieving joy. Vinny smiles sheepishly until Joel gives the spot on the couch next to him an awkward pat. Vinny moves to sit next to him, and he feels the warmth radiating off the other man.

“...I like you a lot, Vin,” says Joel. Already too embarrassed to hear the impending teasing response, he cuts Vinny off with another kiss. Vinny has never been more happy to be shut up before.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: vinnoel.tumblr.com or maxian.co.vu
> 
> dreamwidth: scotticus.dreamwidth.org


End file.
